Lost a Lover, Gained Another
by romionefan4eva
Summary: A month after the war, Ron is mysteriously murdered.Through her despair, Hermione finds friendship in George that turns romantic. But when Hermione has evidence that Ron is still alive, will anyone believe her? H/G and H/R
1. Dinner and a Death

"What about this one?" Hermione asked as she took the dress out of the closet. Ginny popped a Bertie Bot's Every Flavor Bean into her mouth and plopped on the bed. Ginny made a face. "Ew." She said "What, you don't like it?" Hermione said. "Because I thought it looked pretty nice and it is a formal date and it's the first, "Hermione" and its Ron, and- "HERMIONE!" "Yes?" she answered "I didn't say I didn't like it…." Ginny started, "I had a rotten egg flavored Bertie Bot's Every Flavor Bean in mouth, so I was saying that it tasted gross." "Oh." Hermione laughed "Sorry. It's just that it's the first date and I want everything to be perfe- "HERMIONE!" You're at it again." "Sorry. I'm just nervous." "It will be fine." Ginny said soothingly. "Ron's crazy about you. You're crazy about Ron. Just remember to- "Hello Ladies." It was Ron's older brother George. Like Ron and the rest of the Weasleys, he had red hair and freckles. He was a little shorter than Ron, and a little more muscular. Hermione had always secretly thought that he and Fred were _very _attractive boys. But lately, George hadn't been himself. He wasn't laughing, smiling, or playing pranks. Actually, Hermione was surprised to see that he was out and about. He usually stayed shut up in his room except for mealtimes. Of course, Hermione knew why. About a month ago, Fred had died in the Battle of Hogwarts. George hadn't been the same since. She knew it was a risk in asking, but she said "George, what brings you out at this time of day?" "I bet you thought I'd be in my room right now, didn't you?" he said sternly "Well..."Hermione said. Ginny nodded "So did everyone else." He said without a hint of anger. He put on a high pitched voice "Oh George could you do this, Oh George, take this to…" That's why I have to take this paper from Percy to give to Dad, give these drinks to you two from Mum, and pass on the message to you, Hermione, from Ron, to make sure you know the date is still on." George snorted. Hermione smiled slightly, and took a sip of her pumpkin juice. "As if he isn't listening to your every word using extendable ears, or looking in the peep hole in Percy's bedroom." George said, smirking. Hermione spat out her drink. "He's WHAT!" Hermione exclaimed. Ginny laughed. George suppressed a grin, and for the first time in a long time, Hermione heard him laugh. "I'm only yanking your wand." He said above the laughter. "He's in the shower right now, but he's singing "_I've got a date with Hermione, I've got a date_ _with Hermione."_ Even Hermione laughed this time. "Well, I better take this report to Dad." He finished. Hermione said thank you and went back to her preparations for the date, looking at the wall between Ginny's and Percy's bedroom just to make sure the coast was clear.

* * *

Hermione walked down the stairs of the Burrow, feeling more confident then ever before. She was wearing dress robes of magenta, and her hair was straight and sleek. Ron was waiting downstairs, looking at her with his big, beautiful, blue eyes. He was wearing the new dress robes Fred and George had bought him, instead of the horrific ones from the Yule Ball. "Are you ready?" Hermione asked. "I've been waiting for this for a long time." Ron replied. "Where are we going? How are we getting there?" Hermione questioned. "Shhh…" Ron put a finger on her lips. "I'm not going to tell you, so we'll have to do side along apperation. Grab my arm." He said reassuringly. Hermione put her hand into his, there was a faint _POP _and they were off.

"Wow" Was all Hermione could say as they walked into the fancy restaurant. "Table for two?" The waiter asked. "Uh, yeah, it's under the reservation "Weasley". The waiter led them to their table. On their way they saw Luna and Dean a few tables away. "Oh look, there's Luna and Dean!" Hermione exclaimed "Let's go say hello." "You go. I'll stay at the table." Ron said. She gave a quick hello, and came back. When she came, Ron was already looking at the menu. "Hmmm…. There are so many things to choose from. He said. "I know." Hermione replied. Leave it to Ron to talk about food, she thought. Hermione tried to change the subject. She look around the expensive, fancy restaurant. "You've really outdone yourself, Ron. He held her hand. "Just promise me you'll be with me forever." He whispered. Hermione leaned in, and their lips met. When they parted, Hermione whispered back "I promise." "I have something for you." Ron said. He reached inside the pocket of his dress robes. "Hmmm…" He said "Oh, it must be at the Burrow. You know what, I'll go back and get it- "You don't have to." "You won't be saying that once you see what it is." Ron winked at her, walked out the door of the restaurant, and disapperated.

Ron seemed very satisfied with the gift. She couldn't wait to see what it was. She took a sip of her drink while she waited and wondered. All of a sudden, she heard the low, fearful, recognizable scream that was Ron Weasley's. She looked outside, at the big scenic windows, and was shocked at what she saw. Ron was being held by a masked man. There was another man standing next to him. There was a flash of green light by the holder, and then instant darkness. Still in darkness Hermione ran outside, and the light came back, but it was too late. Ron's body stood eagle-spread, motionless on the ground. Blood was all over him. Tears ran to Hermione's eyes. All the air had gone from her lungs. He couldn't be dead. Hermione ran to his side. "Ron!" she cried. "Ron! Ron! Wake up!" she sobbed even harder. A crowd began to come, including Luna and Dean. Luna was crying into Dean's shoulder. "Somebody call a doctor!" Hermione cried "When people looked puzzled, Dean came to the scene, right in front on Hermione, followed by Luna, and said "A Healer!" Someone get a Healer!" "I'm a Healer!" A middle- aged wizard said. Hermione couldn't take it. She couldn't bear to watch it. She ran away from Ron's mangled body, but she couldn't see through all the tears and….

She was back at the Burrow. She had had a horrible nightmare. But it couldn't be true, could it? Hermione looked out the window. It was about midnight. Ginny wasn't in bed. Hermione swung the door open, and ran downstairs. Her stomach lurched. She couldn't breathe. The tears were coming back. It was not a nightmare. It was all true. There were the Weasleys, and Harry, all around Ron's body. When Hermione came down, everyone gave a sigh of relief. "W-wh- what h-happened?" Hermione asked, though she knew the answer. "Ron…" Harry started "Is d-dead." George croaked. Hermione ran to her dead boyfriend's body, and laid across his chest. She was getting more bloodstains on her new dress robes but she didn't care. Harry was about to run up to comfort her, but surprisingly George came first. "How did it happen?" Bill asked faintly. Hermione sobbed even harder. "Pl-please t-tell us dear." Mrs. Weasley said. " W-well..." George took a handkerchief out of his pocket and gave it to Hermione. "We were on the date. Hermione started to tell the story…."So I told him he had out- out done himself, and he said " I'll be r-right back." He d-disapperated, outside, because you weren't allowed to inside. And I w-waited. And then- "I saw him." Percy said suddenly. "I was about to ask George if he gave my report to Father, when I saw Ron. He had a grin that resembled Fred and George so much, I did a double take. Before I could ask what he was doing, and if something went wrong, but he had already went upstairs. He came back less than a minute later, clutching something small in his hand, and disapperated. "That's when I heard his scream, I knew it was his, so I r-ran outside. I s-saw his b-body, lying on the ground. A h-healer came, I r-ran, and f-fell and…. Hermione didn't know what happened next. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Fleur were crying. Harry, George, Mr. Weasley, and Bill were looking pale and shocked. Hermione started crying again, too. "You hit yourself really hard." Mr. Weasley said. "How did I get back here?" Hermione asked. "Luna and Dean took you back." "W-we thought you might have died." Harry put in. "It was a pretty nasty fall. Bill added "And you have a big bump right here." George said, and lightly touched the side of her forehead. Hermione touched it too, and it hurt. "Zat es why we were so glad too see ` were relived." Fleur said. "He had something for you." Ginny said quietly. "Sorry?" Hermione said. "I said he had something." Ginny repeated. "Here." Percy got up and handed it to her. It was the small, red, velvet jewelry box. Hermione opened it. Fleur gasped. Hermione smiled, and then cried again, for it was so lovely and beautiful. It was a necklace, with two hearts linked together. One said Ron, in tiny red rubies, and the other said Hermione in the red rubies. "N-no w-wonder he w-was so excited about it." Hermione said, and started sobbing again. George put an arm around her, and Hermione cried into his shoulder. "It's beautiful." Ginny whispered. "Let me help you put it on." George said, and Hermione handed him the necklace. "It's g-g-gorgeous." Mrs. Weasley said through her tears when George had fastened the necklace. "Then what happened, Hermione?" Bill asked tentively. "I w-waited for r-r-Ron to come b-back, and then I w-was looking out at the windows, and I h-heard r-r-Ron's scream, and, and, Ron w-was then being held by a masked m-man!" As everyone gasped in shock, Hermione sobbed some more. "Go on." George said soothingly. "There were two men." Hermione said, taking a deep breath. "And the one h-holding him t-took his w-wand, p-p-pointed it at r-r-Ron, and a jet of g-green light erupted from it." Harry was looking pale and sick, and tears were swelling in his eyes. Mrs. Weasley only sobbed harder in Mr. Weasley's shoulder, and he too was crying. "A-and then, instant darkness came to the outside. And I and I ran out to save him. The l-light came back, and t-there was r-r-Ron's b-b-body. And there w-was b-blood a-all over it, and h-he was, he was…" But Hermione couldn't dare to finish the sentence. She couldn't believe that Ron couldn't possibly be alive. Nobody seemed to want to finish the sentence. They just nodded. "A healer came, and I- I ran c-crying, and fell and, n-now I'm here. "Do they know what killed him?" Percy asked his father. "No." Mr. Weasley said shakily. "There are some cuts across his chest, but that's about it. That's where all the b-bleeding came from, and although the cuts don't look that deep, that's the only conclusion to what, what, what k-killed him." Hermione opened his shirt, and looked at the wounds. Mr. Weasley was right, they didn't looked deep, but they were long, and the amount of blood that had left his was probably deadly. Hermione flung her body over his chest and started crying. The rest of the family watched and cried too, and the echoes of their tears could be heard all through the night.

When Fred Weasley had died around a month earlier, the Weasley house (and Hermione could not blame them) was a very dismal place to be. The Weasleys had never had to cope with a death before. The house, although the same as usual, had seemed 10 degrees colder. Mrs. Weasley had taken down the Weasley clock because she could not bear to look at it and see Fred's hand under 'deceased.' And although Hermione had just started dating Ron, she could since a change in his personality at times; when he was relatively happy he got very sad. Sometimes, she heard Ginny crying in the night, and other nights, she could see her eyes still awake. Whenever a mention of Fred's name everybody's eyes would well up with tears, and sometimes, a member of the family would just start crying randomly. Instead of living in the flat above Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, George had moved back into the house. Fred and George's room had stayed exactly the same, nobody dared take away any of Fred's things. Of all the members of the family, George had obviously taken his death the hardest. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes had closed down months before because Fred and George (like the rest of the Weasley family) had had to go into hiding. George had reopened the shop (with Ron as his new partner) two weeks ago. Whenever George was home, he usually kept to himself and stayed in his room. The only one he would really talk to was Ron, for they now had a closer relationship, but nothing nearly to the closeness of Fred and George. Sometimes George wouldn't come down for meals, his mother would send them up to him, and when he was at the table, he wasn't laughing or joking, and not talking much at all. This atmosphere was the same and probably even worse, with the death of Ron. With the Weasleys still mourning over Fred's death, they now had another death to cope with, in such a short time. Also, it came as a greater shock, because with the war over, everyone felt safe, but Ron was just murdered. And who did it? And what was the reason? The Weasleys did not know.

Hermione had been to 3 funerals before Ron's. At Dumbledore's, she remembered crying, and then Ron taking her, letting her cry into her shoulder and her stroked her hair while she sobbed. At Lupin and Tonk's, which was a joint funeral, Ron comforted her again. And at Fred's she remembered sobbing into his shoulder, then looking up at him and realizing he needed the comfort more than she did, and she held onto him and let him cry into her shoulder, and she stroked him and told him everything was going to be okay, and told him how much of a good life Fred lived (many examples were given were personal accounts with Fred and other were taken from the magnificent masterpiece of a speech George had given). But this funeral was different. Since it _was _Ron's, she had nobody to comfort her. There was nobody's shoulder to cry on. When Ron's coffin was brought down the aisle, Hermione walked down it with the family, with nobody to look to Harry was taking Ron's death also very hard. Harry had lost many people, his parents, godfather, headmaster, owl, and friends like Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Mad-Eye, and Cedric, but none as dear as Ron. Harry was sitting on her right, but he and Ginny were comforting each other. So Hermione cried to herself.

Harry was the one who did the speech. Hermione saw a tear or two run down his cheek, but other than that he was strong. But Hermione sobbed all the way through it. It was very well written, and started from when Ron first met Harry, till his last days. Harry talked about Ron's friendship, his love of his family, his sense of humor, his all around personality, and he did talk about his love for Hermione. It was an excellent speech. Hermione sobbed and sobbed through all of it. Her eyes were all puffy and red and blotchy, and each breath she took was a gasp for air between sobs. She felt so pathetic and alone, sitting there crying. Then a hand enclosed around hers. Hermione looked up, and saw the person holding it was the person on her left, George. Hermione and George had always been friends. Though she being a goody two shoes and he being a break all the rules prankster, they hadn't always seen eye to eye. It seemed unlikely that he would be there to comfort her. But there he was, motioning her toward him. And Hermione took the gesture, still holding his hand, and leaned her head on his shoulder. And she let it all out. Every so often she'd look up at George's face, which had tears running down his cheeks. When in was time for the recession, Hermione held onto George's hand as if she was hanging on for dear life.


	2. Fun Funeral?

Hermione didn't understand it why people had parties after funerals. A funeral was a sad affair. Hermione got the logic of it. If you came to the funeral you were invited to a lunch afterward. The excuse was the lunch in was to celebrate the person's life. But how could people party when Ron Weasley had just died?

Ron's funeral lunch-in was held at the Three Broomsticks. Harry stood on a stool in the beginning and made a toast for Ron.

"If Ron was here, he'd probably be staring at Madame Rosmerta." Everyone laughed, and Madame Rosmerta, who was handing drinks, blushed.

"But, hate to tell you, Rosmerta, you missed your chance because Ron starting dating the lovely Hermione over there." Everyone laughed again. Now it was Hermione's turn to blush.

"So, anyway, here's to Ron." Harry said, holding his goblet up high.

"To Ron." Every repeated, and took a sip from their goblet.

Within minutes, everyone was talking and laughing. But not Hermione. She sat alone in a chair in the middle of the restaurant. She was sipping her goblet, listening to snippets of conversations. But she didn't feel like joining in on any of them. Just then, somebody pulled up a chair next to her. It was Angelina Johnson.

"George told me you were really down about Fred's death." Angelina told her.

"Well, of course I'm down!" Said Hermione, appalled that she had said that. "I've known him for seven years! He was my best friend, and starting recently, my boyfriend!"

"I wasn't trying to offend you; I came to talk to you because in case you forgot, Fred Weasley was once my boyfriend!" Angelina said crossly. "Oh, Angelina, I'm terribly sorry. Ever since Ron, since Ron died, I haven't been quite myself. And my temper's been very short. I've been biting everyone head off." Hermione apologized, and tears flooded in her eyes. "That's what I came to talk to you about." Angelina told her. "Now that Ron's gone, you probably feel like you never want to look at another guy again, right?" Hermione nodded. "Well don't. Ron wanted you to be happy. It may take some time, but eventually you should be able to play the field again and not feel like your cheating on Ron. He would want someone to take care of you. And it's okay to be sad, but don't waste your life mourning over him. Ron would want you to live life to you fullest because he can't." There was an awkward silence after Angelina finished speaking, and Hermione thought about what she said, and realized she was right. "George is cute." Angelina said after several moments, more to herself than Hermione. "Yes, he is very good looking." Hermione agreed, and imitated Angelina in staring at him as he talked to Alicia Spinnet and Lee Jordan. "Thanks, Angelina." Hermione said, giving her a hug. "Any time." Angelina said, smiling before going over to join George.

Although Hermione agreed with what Angelina had said, she still did not have the heart to go over and join the conversations. She just kept watching everyone talking and having fun, sickened on how they could laugh at a time like this. Then all of a sudden, somebody put an arm around her.

"I guess you didn't take Angelina's words to heart." George said.

"Oh, hello, George." Hermione said dismally. "I did very much appreciate what Angelina had to say, but I still don't have the heart to get into the festivities." Hermione sighed.

"Listen, Hermione, you probably have heard this before, but these after funeral parties are to _celebrate _Ron's life. And although everyone else is celebrating, nobody's happiness is as important to the world to Ron as yours, so if you're not having fun, then to Ron, this whole party's a waste. And let's face it, paying for refreshments for a hundred or so people don't come cheap, does it?" George told her.

Hermione pondered this. She realized George _was _right, and she couldn't have said it better herself.

"Since this is Ron's funeral, half the things people are talking about is Ron. And the people who could tell the most stories about him, and most entertaining, are his family, you, and Harry. And I bet there are pretty good stories you should here about Ron as a little boy." George said, winking. Hermione smiled.

"C'mon, Hermione." George said, standing up and holding out his hand once again. Hermione took it, and followed George.

Hermione found that it wasn't that hard to talk and laugh at the funeral after party after all. She had so many stories of Ron to tell, and so many to hear. Not all of the conversations were jokes though. Hermione overheard Percy talking to Lavender Brown and Ernie Macmillan.

"The cuts didn't look that deep, but we're pretty sure that's what killed him. Percy said dismally.

"Hermione said there was a flash of green light, so it might have been a killing curse, but for some reason I doubt that. Ernie was looking pale, and Lavender, who Hermione remembered was an ex-girlfriend of Ron's, was crying softly.

"The strange thing is, they didn't find his wand.

"Are you sure it wasn't lying around? It couldn't have fallen out of his pocket?" Ernie suggested.

"No." Percy said, shaking his head. "Luna and Dean were on a date too, and they looked and could not find it."

'That's suspicious." Hermione said, interrupting.

"Yes, it is." Lavender said, and Percy and Ernie nodded.

"Hey, Hermione!" Harry said. "Come over here! George has this hilarious story about Ron when he was three."

And Hermione forgot about the lose of Ron's wand through her tears of laugher at George's story.


	3. Chocolate therapy

I thought this was a sweet chapter. The next chapters are going to get a little lighter in the mood.

The days before the funeral, Hermione had spent the days at the Weasleys, and nights at her own house. Her parents were sad about Ron's death too. Her parents had met Ron briefly when they were going into their second year, and had gotten to know him when Hermione had taken Ron with her to Australia to find her parents. They had taken a real liking to Ron, and Hermione had introduced Ron as her boyfriend. Not that they did not know much about Ron. Every summer, Hermione would come back with wondrous stories of her year at Hogwarts, and talked about her adventures, her classes, and her friends. She seemed to talk an awful lot about Ron, so much that when she came home for Christmas in her fifth year to go skiing with her parents, a sport that she did not very much enjoy, her mother came to tell her suspicions about her feelings for Ron, which Hermione confessed. Her mother said that it seemed like Ron was into her too, and since it seemed like Hermione didn't really enjoy skiing, her mother told her she should go back and win Ron over. They understood her feelings, but because only hearing hundreds of stories about him, and briefly meeting him in second year and Australia (in which Ron and Hermione lingered in Australia before recovering her parents) could not understand her as much as the Weasleys. So, after the funeral, Hermione returned to the Burrow to stay for a while.

Just like when Fred had died, Hermione noticed again that Ginny was up late in the night, sometimes crying. The first night they comforted each other, but the rest they kept to themselves. Hermione was always crying and barely getting any sleep. By the fourth night, Hermione could hear Ginny's slow, deep, breathing, and realized she had finally gone to sleep. The Weasleys all went to bed early now, because the nights felt empty without Ron or Fred. Hermione felt like she needed to get up and walk around, maybe get a drink because she was a little thirsty. Maybe she would get her something to help her fall asleep. Maybe get rid of emotional pain too. Hermione walked downstairs into the kitchen, yawning. She had bags under her eyes; she hadn't slept since Ron had died.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Somebody said.

"Ahh!" Hermione screamed, and then saw from the dim light that it was George.

"George, what are you doing up?" Hermione said after the shock wore off.

"I'm always down here at around midnight. Hot Chocolate?" George said.

"Please. Why are you always down here at this time?" Hermione asked.

"Same reason you are. To release stress. Help me fall asleep and think about things. And try to think about other things." Hermione's surprised look on how he knew exactly why she was here turned to a look of curiosity, edging him to go on. "When Fred died, I had trouble sleeping. I came down here. Mum was in the kitchen, and she gave me some coco and we talked. Now I come here every night. I think about Fred, and when there's not much coco left in my mug I think of something to help me fall asleep, so I have happy thoughts. And the hot chocolate's calming, too. I think it makes you sleepy."

Hermione thought about this. George Weasley really did have two sides. All through school, she had know him as this cool, confident, hilarious trouble maker, but now she was learning about this sad, gentle, and understanding young man who drank hot coco every night.

"Marshmallows?" George said, breaking the silence.

"Oh, why not?" Said Hermione, and was sickened with all the whip cream he put on top of that. "I thought you were trying to help me fall asleep, not get a sugar rush." Hermione said, and they both laughed.

"Bon Appite!" George said, handing Hermione her mug.

"This is amazing!" Hermione said, taking a sip.

"When you make hot chocolate as much as I do, you come up with pretty good recipes." George said.

Hermione smiled at this, and there was a silence between them as they drank there hot chocolate.

"Okay, George, I know we're friends and all, but why all of a sudden are you being extremely nice to me?" Hermione asked.

"What, a friend can't offer another friend a cup of coco in the kitchen?" George asked, smiling.

"No, not just the coco, which is oddly strange enough itself!" Hermione exclaimed. "When I was crying over Ron's body, you were there. When I needed someone to comfort me at his funeral, you were there, at the lunch in, you were told Angelina to talk to me, and then came talking to me and got be to be able to talk to everyone. You can read my feelings like an open textbook! But why?"

George grew solemn. "Because I understand what you're going through." He began. "When Fred died, it was the first real loss my family had experienced. And it was the first for me. I didn't know how to handle it. I've spent so many hours cooped up alone in my room, thinking about him and mourning him. Fred and I were closer than brothers. We were closer than best friends, if that's possible. Since my family was getting over the loss, they didn't know how to comfort me. I know you and Fred were friends, and at times, I saw you staring at him hopefully…"Hermione, whose eyes were wet with struggling tears in her eyes, laughed at this. "I know you had a kind of crush on him." He said, and they laughed again. "But anyway, I know it was Ron who needed the comforting more than you, so you helped him though it." Hermione nodded, remembering Fred and his sad funeral. "Well, I've been so sad and lonely lately. And now, I've just lost another brother, and Ron and I were pretty close as far as family members go. But then, I see you, his best friend, probably much closer to Ron than I ever was, and Ron's one true love, left all alone at his death. Harry's been through many deaths before, but no one he knew as well as Ron. Harry was also being comforted by Ginny. So, I realize, I had lost my best friend, and had finally figured out how to cope, so why not help someone else who's lost theirs? Help them get through this rough patch. So, I came to help you, who I realized needed the help just as much as I could've used it."

Hermione was crying now, and ran and gave George a hug. Then as George cried, she gave him the comfort he had deserved.


	4. Careful there

After Fred's death, it was rare to see George at the table at mealtimes. If he was to go to one, it would be he would only be at one a day. He also wouldn't talk much. After Ron's death, Hermione didn't feel like going to meals either, but because she was the Weasley's guest, she felt she should not be a burden, and showed up to every meal. But since Hermione had started coming to drink coco with George every night, he had started coming to meals daily. He started talking and laughing again at meals. And he had started sitting next to Hermione at every meal. The family thought it was a little odd to see George whisper something to Hermione and see her laughing.

Now, it was in Hermione's daily schedule to go into the kitchen around midnight and drink hot chocolate with George. Their conversations had turned from a kind of comforting therapy/ mourning session about Ron and Fred, to just plain fun. George said laughter was the best medicine, and would get her mind off Ron to help her fall asleep. Now, George and Hermione were not just acquaintances who comforted each other, they were _friends_. It was not unusual to see George and Hermione around the house together, or maybe even George attempting to teach Hermione Quidditch, which she still seemed to not be able to get the hang of. Although it was not unusual to see them together, everyone in the house seemed to find it usual that they were hanging out.

"Not that I'm jealous or anything, but Hermione's been hanging out with George more than me, and I'm supposed to be her best friend!" Harry complained to Ginny.

"Oh, give her a break, Harry. She's just lost her best friend and boyfriend. And this is the happiest I've seen George in weeks. I'm glad he's out and about." Ginny replied.

"I wouldn't be surprised if there was something going on between the two of them." Harry said as Hermione walked passed followed by George, as she told him about muggle TV shows.

"You don't think?" Said Ginny, staring at George as he held the door open for Hermione as they walked outside.

"Nah. Forget it." Harry said. "George is not Hermione's type. She wouldn't want to date a rule breaker. And George would never be interested in someone like Hermione." But Ginny wasn't satisfied. She'd have to take matters into her own hands.

"I promise you will be able to hit at least one bludger by the time I'm done with you." George told Hermione, grabbing broom's out of the broom closet.

"Not enough help in the world could make me hit a blugder." Hermione said.

They practiced at it, but Hermione could not hold a beater's bat at the same time as riding a broom, which she still was not good at.

"Maybe next time, you could go on the back of the broom and hold onto me, and I could hold the beater's bat." Hermione suggested as they walked inside.

"Careful there, little girl, you suggest another idea like that I'd I think it's a hidden excuse for flirting." George said, smiling at her.

"Careful there, _Georgie_, because in my book, nicknames are a sign for flirting." Hermione replied.

"Careful there, you say one more thing like that and it might look too obvious that you're turning me on." George said, moving closer towards her.

"Careful there, you say one more thing like that and I will TURN YOU OFF!" Hermione said, walking away from him, and as she looked back, smiling at him, she saw that he was laughing.

Hermione walked into Ginny's bedroom, and was surprised to see that Ginny was already there.

"Okay, Hermione, we need to talk." Ginny said, sitting on her bed.

"Okay, shoot." Hermione said, not knowing where this was going.

"It's great that your really great friends with George now, it really is, I so happy because I haven't seen George this happy since Fred died, but, as your friend, I'd like to know, is there something going on between you and George?" Ginny took a deep breathe after she finished talking.

Hermione let out a slight chuckle. "Me and George? Do you really think that I would date George Weasley! C'mon, Ginny, I thought you knew me! Didn't you see that fight we had in my fifth year when they were testing products on first years?" Hermione retorted.

"That was one example. Two years ago. A lot has changed since then. And two years ago you were more taken to Fred." Ginny said, and they both smiled at the last sentence.

"Boy, I never thought I made it that obvious that I thought Fred was cute! George said the same thing!" Hermione said, laughing.

"Well, it also helped that you told me that you had a kind of crush on Fred. And if you thought Fred was cute, I thought you'd be smart enough to realize that George looks exactly like him." Ginny said, and Hermione realized she was on to her.

"Ginny, would I really date Ron's _brother_?" Hermione asked as if it was not possible.

"Well, seeing as his dad is already taken…" Hermione did not laugh at this remark. "Why not! He's single, and the closet thing to Ron you'll get." Ginny said.

"If I was to date George, do you really think that it would be for a Ron replacement? That's low, and if I was to date George it would be because he's funny, understanding, sweet, interesting, cute, cool, confident… and anyway their not alike." Hermione said, lost in thought.

"If there was any pair of brothers alike excluding Fred and George, it would be George and Ron. They're both funny and carefree. And your last retort just confirmed your feelings for George, and _don't _pretend like you have an excuse for that, Hermione." Said Ginny as Hermione opened her both to talk back.

"Alright, I do sort of have feelings for him." Hermione confessed, and sat next to Ginny on the bed. "And you're right, in a way, he _is _much like Ron. But in another way, he's not. It took Ron 7 years to ask me on a date. George on the other hand, doesn't try to hide his flirting. We just had a major flirt session downstairs, and he's been flirting with me these past few days. I know we're both into each other but… but I'm _scared_, Ginny. He's Ron's brother. Angelina told me to move on with guys, but she didn't say anything about brothers. It feels like cheating." Hermione looked towards Ginny for an answer.

"Well…" Ginny said after several moments, "I think the best thing to do is to just… go for him."

"Go for him?" Hermione asked.

"He's into you. You're into him. He misses Fred so much. He needs you. He's so happy with you. Just go for it." Ginny said soothingly.

"Okay, I will. Thanks, Ginny." Hermione said, giving her a hug before starting to walk out.

"Oh, Hermione, one thing."

"Yes?"

"What is it you see in Weasley boys?"

Hermione laughed as she walked out.


	5. Kiss and Tell

The next day, Hermione walked downstairs with a laundry basket full of clothes in her arms. She bumped into George.

"Hey, you." George said.

"Hello, George!" Hermione said enuthuastically.

"What are you up to?" He asked.

"Oh, just giving some laundry to your mum." She told him. "What about you?"

"Asking Harry if he wants to play so Quidditch. Course if I ask Harry I'm bound to get Ginny to tag along. Sixteen years of not letting her play goes down the drain when she starts dating 'The Chosen One'." He said, shaking his head. "You're welcome to join us if you'd like."

"No thanks." Hermione said. "I never really got the hang of Quidditch. Never interested me."

"You could always be the cheerleader" George suggested. "You know, put your hair in little pigtails." George joked, grabbing pieces of her hair to make pigtails and sending goose bumps up Hermione's spine.

"Come off it!" She said before shoving him off by placing a hand on his muscular shoulder, and started to walk away before George said, "Oh, and, Hermione, any plans you have for Saturday night, cancel them."

"Why?" Hermione asked, not that she had any.

"You and I have a date." He said, flashing a smile.

Hermione flashed him a quick, appraising look before putting her free hand on her hip, pursed her lips, and said in a angry Hermionish way that someone like Ron knew so well, "And what makes you think I'd go on a date with _you_?"

"Hermione," George said, flabbergasted. "It's _me_!"

"Right." Said Hermione, smiling. "I must have forgotten." As she started to walk away again, George yelled, "So I guess that's a yes!"

Hermione turned around. "Well, as I have no plans and you never really gave me a choice, I guess I'm stuck with you on Saturday." She smiled at him, and then walked away.

"So, I guess now that we have a date on Saturday, everything's going to be awkward between us." George said, handing her a mug full of hot chocolate that night.

"Oh, totally." Said Hermione, and they both laughed. "The magic's gone."

George's eyes twinkled. "So what we have between us is magic?" He asked.

Hermione blushed. "Well…um… I guess that's what you call all relationships between two people." George opened his mouth.

"Or you could say it about friendships." Hermione added quickly, and George closed it.

They left that conversation quickly, and soon they were talking about kissing.

"Well, my first kiss was with Viktor Krum." Hermione confessed, twiddling the spoon in her coco mug.

"Really?" Said George, and a wide smile that she had seen him wear so much in his youth stretched across his freckled face. "You kissed that guy? I always thought he was kind of a git."

"He kind of was. He sort of came on to me, and I accepted it. The thing coming in between us was Ron." George nodded. "Let's see, in the next chapter of my romantic life, I asked Ron to Slughorn's Christmas party, he started dating Lavender Brown-

"Oh God." George interrupted, and Hermione laughed.

"So, to make him jealous, I invited Cormac McLaggen instead.

"You mean that big obnoxious Gryffindor who was in the year between us?" George asked.

"Yes. You know him?" Hermione questioned.

"Fred and I tested a couple of products on him." George said with a mischievous grin, and Hermione laughed.

"Well, I escaped from him under the mistletoe. That boy does not have one drop of manners in his blood! And lastly, on the night of the final battle, I finally kissed Ron Weasley. We went out until we were interrupted by fate." Hermione said, and tears swelled in her eyes. George grabbed her hand, and made her stronger. "You're turn." She said thickly.

"Well, my first kiss was with my first girlfriend Alicia Spinnet. One time when Fred was dating Angelina Johnson, she mistaken me for Fred came out and started snogging me, which was fun." He reminisced.

"You're a pig!" Hermione said, punching him lightly as they laughed.

"What's she's a good kisser and it never hurt anybody… I kissed one of Fleur's veela cousin's at Bill and Fleur's wedding, and I kissed a cute Ravenclaw under the mistletoe once. Oh, and one time I kissed the pretty muggle girl in the paper shop. There might have been another girl or two sometime in there."

"You amaze me." Said Hermione, staring at him. "The fact that you can kiss a girl and forget. It's horrible." George laughed while she took a sip of her coco.

"You got a little something there." He said, motioning her upper lip where there was whipped cream. "Here, let me get it off." He said, getting closer towards her.

"If you think I'm going to let you kiss it off!" Hermione objected.

"I told you to be careful and not suggest idea's that could be misread for flirting, Granger." George whispered, his face inches from hers as he leaned over the counter. "And I was going to just wipe it off, but," He threw the napkin over his head. "Using my lips to get it off is a much better idea."

And George pressed his lips against hers, and Hermione's eyes bulged with shock, but then they became relaxed, and she became comfortable, and then she was kissing him back. This was the best thing that had happened to her since Ron had died. George put one hand in her bushy hair, and one of hers rested on his soft-skinned face. Then George came up for air and so did Hermione.

"It's gone." George said, smiling widely. And he leaned in to kiss her again, but Hermione hastily grabbed her mug and put it by the sink.

"I have to go." She said timidly. "Goodnight, George."

"Goodnight, Hermione." Said George. And he stood there, confused as she ran upstairs and he drained the last bits of coco from his mug.


	6. Good Grief

Hermione had not slept that night. She had thought of George and Ron. George hadn't slept well either. He was wondering why Hermione had walked out on him, and the strange feeling of sensational bliss he had when he had kissed Hermione.

Hermione waited for George to be done with breakfast before going down to get some. When George had tried to say hello, she darted passed him. After breakfast, she went back to Ginny's room. While she was brushing her hair, she heard a knock on the door. "It's George, let me in or I'll let myself in." He said cheerfully. Hermione desperately hid herself under her bed. George came in, and she held her breath. After a minute or so he walked out. As she got out, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was all messing because she had _hid under the bed from George_. That sounded so pathetic, yet just as planned, once Hermione was ready for the day, she went to spend her day in Diagon Alley, mostly to have lunch away from George.

Hermione went to Diagon Alley alone. This was because her best friend/boyfriend was dead, her other best friend and her were too consumed in their own grief and, their own Weasleys (George and Ginny) to think about each other, her best girl friend would bring up the problem with Hermione and her older brother, and her new best friend was the reason she was in Diagon Alley, running away from her problems. After having lunch in the Leaky Cauldron alone, she went to spend her day looking at the shops to stay away from George longer. Though it was hard to completely forget about George as she past Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Hermione walked near the shop. It had been reopened two weeks after the war, when Ron had partnered with George. But George had again closed the shop when Ron died. Hermione didn't know when he'd reopen it. She peered through the windows of the shop. There was a sign that read: CLOSED FOR PERSONAL REASONS. REOPENED SOON. "That Weasley shop has been closed for months!" A witch said, shaking her head and tightening her grip onto her young son as he tried to break free and look at the store. Hermione ignored her, though she wanted to say something back at her stupidity. George had his reasons for closing the shop. In the store she could see all the products such as fake wands, Skieving Snackboxes, Love Potions, etc. There was also a big poster hung up of Fred, and tears welled in her eyes. After another minute or so, Hermione moved on. This was going to be a George free day. The first one in a long time.

Later, back at the Burrow, Hermione walked downstairs for dinner. George waved at her and motioned for her to sit on the open seat on his left, for Harry was sitting on his right. Hermione ignored him and sat on Ginny's right, for Harry was sitting on her left.

"What did you do to her?" Harry said in an undertone.

"I don't know!" George exclaimed.

"Did you say she has bushy hair, because really George, that's not going to get you a date-

"No! I just, I just kissed her." George interrupted.

"You kissed her?" Harry repeated, shocked. "Who would've thought? Well, anyway, you must've done something. Tell me what happened."

"Well, we were talking about our kissing experience, I noticed she had something on her lip, kissed it to get it off, and at first she was surprised, then she got into in, and then-

"I don't need to know." Harry said, putting up a hand of silence. "Tell me what happened after the kiss."

"Well, then she just looked all scared and said, 'I have to go' and ran out." George told him.

"That's it?" Harry asked.

"That's it." George confirmed.

On Harry's right, Ginny was talking to Hermione about what happened.

"He sort of came on to me and kissed me. At first I was shocked, but his lips were so soft, he smelled so good and-

"Spare me the details." Ginny said. "I don't want to know how good of a kisser my brother is. It's disgusting. Tell me what happened afterward."

"Well, then I had a sickening feeling in my stomach, and I felt totally guilty about kissing Ron's brother. So, I was scared, and I ran off." Hermione looked to Ginny for an answer.

"Well, Hermione the only thing I can say is, you have to make up your mind. If you like him, go for him, if you don't, forget about him. I'm sorry the timing's wrong and things are moving fast, but that's George for you. And 'Ron's brother' is just a title. Ron doesn't care who you go out with, he just wants you to be happy. And, if you're happy with George, you better say so. If you hold it off, he's gonna move on. And it won't be hard for him, because, don't tell him I said this because he's already cocky as it is, he's a good looking guy. There's a number of girls who'd love to date him, yet he's chooses the one who took a little longer to get. You got to show him you're under his spell, if you choose that path." Ginny finished, and Hermione was lost in thought.

"Are you talking about Hermione and George's love problems too?" Harry whispered to Ginny.  
"Of course." Ginny responded. But we've got to get them to talk about it themselves. "Okay, listen here, you two." Ginny said in a carrying voice. "You have to talk about your problems yourself. You can't just complain to us."

After an awkward silence, George said, "Why did you walk out on me last night? And why have you been avoiding me today?"

"I'm sorry George. It's just, kissing you made me feel guilty to Ron. And I was scared that I was moving on." Hermione said truthfully.

Harry and Ginny found that they were stuck in the middle as Hermione and George talked over them, but neither moved (as much as they wanted to) because they did not want Hermione and George to put the discussion off till later.

"I'm sorry I moved to fast." Said George. "I just thought the timing was right. And you kind of asked for it." They both laughed.

"If it's okay, George, I'd still like to go out with you tomorrow, because I must confess, like many girls before me, I've fallen for you." Hermione confessed

What George was going to say, nobody knew, because at that moment, Hermione leaned forward, George followed suit, and they kissed, and Harry and Ginny felt they had never been in such an uncomfortable position.

"I'm not hungry anymore." George said as they parted. "C'mon, Hermione, let's go take a walk." He said, and Hermione took his hand as they walked outside.


	7. Date and Denial

Hermione walked down the stairs of the Burrow, feeling more confident then she had since Ron died. Wasn't that about the same thing she was feeling when she walked down the steps of the Burrow nearly a month ago, with Ron waiting at the steps? She was wearing dress robes of turquoise this time, and again her hair was sleek and shiny, but this time George waited at the foot of the stairs. When she greeted him, he had a rather hungry look in his eyes as he checked her out and said, "You look lovely."

"Thank you, George." Hermione said, but as she looked at him, she realized she could not say the same. He was in jeans and a light jacket over his tee-shirt.

The hungry look on George's face turned into a mysterious grin. "I must have forgotten to tell you to dress causal."

"Are you kidding me?" Hermione said, and slapped George's arm, stomped upstairs trying to muffle George's roars of laughter.

"Where are we going?" Said Hermione, once she was in a jean skirt and cute top. She had run upstairs to Ginny's room and told her how she had needed a change of outfit. "George!" Ginny had said. Ginny was in a hurry too, as she was going on a date with Harry. She was dressed in her dress robes. "Here, wear this!" Ginny had said as she raided her closet, finding a cute but casual outfit.

"How's this?" Said Hermione sarcastically as she walked down the stairs, not at all as graceful as she had in her dress robes.

"You look hot." George said checking her out.

"You're such a pig!" Hermione said. "And where are we going anyway?"

"I'm not going to tell you, so we'll have to use side-along apperation. George held out his arm. Hermione was suddenly scared. This was the exact same thing Ron had said.

"C'mon, don't be scared. Trust me, Hermione." George said gently, and Hermione took his arm, there was a faint _POP _and they were off.

Hermione was greeted to an area with much laughter and the aroma of greasy food. She opened her eyes and saw that they were outside a gated area. There were colorful bright lights everywhere.

"A carnival?" Hermione asked George.

"I thought that you needed a night out that was strictly fun, given the recent turn of events. You didn't need a formal date. I thought you needed to be at the happiest place on Earth, and since Disney World seemed a little extreme of the first date, I went with this." When Hermione looked at George for more, he said. "The muggle girl in the paper shop I kissed told me about it. The way she was talking to me I think she was implying that I take her." Hermione didn't know what made her do it, but she gave George a quick kiss on the lips. George's lips quivered as if he wanted more.

"Thank you." She whispered, taking his hand. "It's perfect, I couldn't ask for anything better."

George led her to the ticket booth and paid for their entry.

"What do you want to go on first? Those kiddie rocket ships?" He said, pointing a finger at the tiny rocket ships going up and down.

"Oh, please, George." Said Hermione, scoffing. "I think we're a little too old for that." But as she looked at George's knowing stare, she said, "I call the green one." She said and ran towards it, George followed closely behind.

The night was one of the most fun she had ever had. They went on rides, played games, and ate junk food like cotton candy and ice cream, and talked and laughed the whole time.

"I had a really fun time, George." Hermione said back at the Burrow, and took a piece of his second cotton candy.

"Me too." George said.

"Thanks again for the teddy bear." She told him, and gave a tight squeeze to the stuffed teddy bear in her arms.

"Yeah well, fourth time's the charm." He said, and they laughed. George would not rest until he won Hermione the adorable stuff teddy bear she had her eyes on, even though he had to pay to play the game four times.

"Well, goodnight, George." Hermione said, giving him a quick kiss.

"Goodnight, Hermione." George said, awestruck.

Hermione slowly and quietly opened the door to Ginny's room, and was disappointed to find that Ginny was sleeping. She wanted to tell her all about her date. She sighed and started to put her pajamas on. As she lowered her head onto her pillow, she realized how tired she was. She was almost half asleep when she noticed at shining; bright light had come into the room. She stood up against her bed, and noticed it was a patronus. A silver terrier patronus. It opened its mouth, and spoke one word,

"_Hermione._"

Ever since Ron had died, Hermione hadn't been sure of anything. But the one thing she knew for a fact was that that was Ron Weasley's voice, and that was Ron Weasley's patronus. She had to tell someone. Now. Ginny was fast asleep, she hadn't heard it, but Hermione wouldn't go to her. Her choices seemed to be between Harry and George. Harry seemed to have these strange kinds of things happen to him all the time, but for some reason, her gut was telling her to talk to George. So, she headed upstairs to Fred and George's bedroom.

As soon as she knocked on the door, she walked in.

"Ah!" George said, grabbing his wand.

"Shh! George, it's me!" Hermione whispered.

"Hermione!" George said, pulling the covers up to his chin. "What are you doing in my room?!"

"I need to talk to you." Hermione said, turning on his lamp and making George squint in the light.

"Can't we talk later?" George groaned.

"No, it has to be now." She said, sitting on the edge of Fred's bed, which was still unmade since the last time he slept in it.

"This better be important." George grumbled.

Hermione took a deep breath. "When I was in bed, I saw a silver terrier patronus. That was Ron's patronus. And it spoke one word, 'Hermione'. And do you know who said it? Ron."

George gave a shaky laugh. "Hermione, I think your illusionating. Don't worry, it's normal. When Fred died, I went kind of mad. I found an old sock of his and thought it was a sign he was still alive. I kept seeing him in my dreams, and I thought I saw him in my room. I still do, actually. You probably had a dream and woke up and thought it was real, or you just thought you saw his patronus."

Hermione was getting irritated. "Yes, and those are good reasons, but I _know _I saw it. George," Hermione said, taking another deep breath, and her voice quivering now, "I think Ron is still alive."

George's look of pity turned to intense anger in a flash.

"You think this is some kind of sick joke?!" He roared, hopping out of his bed. "You think this is some kind of game?!"

"George, no, I didn't mean- Hermione wailed.

"That anyone who misses someone who died for them can conjure up a story about signs about them still being alive and kid themselves into believing it?!" George continued.

"George, please!" Hermione cried, tears now cascading down her cheeks. "It's not like that, I know what I saw!"

"Yeah, and you also saw Ron's death!" George roared. "I thought you were smart, Hermione! You wouldn't fall for any of these post-death things! But you have, and you're going far enough to tell me about it after I've just lost my younger brother and my twin brother! Why isn't Fred alive, huh? Why isn't he sending you secret coded messages?"

"George," Hermione whimpered, still crying. "I haven't thought about it till now, but there are other signs he could be alive."

"Oh, did you find an old pair of pants now?" George scoffed.

"Look, I'm sorry that Fred's gone, George, but I think he too would want you to help me find Ron." Hermione said softly.

"Except Fred had brains and wouldn't believe in this crap." George said crossly.

"I think the problem here is you wish Fred could be alive, too." Hermione said soothingly.

"Ron's not alive either!" He yelled.

"George, I think you were the wrong person to ask for help!" Hermione cried.

"You won't need any help because it isn't true!" George roared. "Now get out!"

Hermione looked at George. She couldn't believe him. How could someone who she had thought she had known so well turn into someone as touchy blast-ended skrewt?"

George pushed Hermione (and not gently) towards the door. He was closing it on her when Hermione held out her hand to keep the door open.

"Please, George." Hermione whispered, and George stopped trying to close it. "You're the closet thing to happiness I've had since Ron's died."

Hermione's wet eyes caught George's fierce one's, and he looked at her with pity, and she looked at him sincerely, and knew that she was telling, at least what she thought was, the truth.

George pulled her back into his room, and starting kissing her. But this was more than kissing. It was full on snogging. One of George's hands rested on Hermione's back, the other cushioned in her bushy hair. One of Hermione's hands was clenched against George's v-neck undershirt, the other around his neck. When they went up for air they just came back down, snogging again. As she was kissing George, she thought of nothing else. The only thing she was thinking of was his lips and how soft his red hair was as she played with it. And George only thought of Hermione, and what a jerk he had been, and wondered if he'd be forgiven. But at the rate of this kissing, it seemed she had.

"I'm sorry." George said, as they came up for a breath, and Hermione leaned in to kiss again, but George had to get it out. "I'm still on the fence about this idea, and I realized, relationships are about trust, and if you want to discover that Ron's still alive, I'll be second in command. I also realized that you're the best thing that's happened to me since Fred died, and I couldn't loose you." Hermione starting kissing him again, but her bliss was short-lived.

"I think I was just scared. I just wanted Fred to be alive. I've been a jerk. I said some nasty things to you. I'm sorry."

"You kind of made up for that with recent events." Hermione said, sighing. "Thank God you're a good kisser." They both laughed.

"Well George, I've had enough excitement for one evening, so I think we can talk about it in the morning."

"Sounds good." George said.

"Good night, George." Hermione said, giving him one last kiss.


	8. Something to Believe In

The next morning Hermione found out guiltily that she and George had awakened the whole house with their argument.

"I've never heard George get so mad." Ginny reminist. "He's usually a pretty chill guy. What was the fight about?"

Hermione's cheeks grew hot. She did not trust Ginny or the rest of the Weasleys with the secret information; they would think she'd gone mad. Part of her wondered why George hadn't sent her off to St. Mungo's. So, she stuck with the story she would be telling everyone.

"Oh, just first relationship fight, that's all." She said casually.

Ginny raised an eyebrow skeptically, and Hermione added, "I can't tell you what it was about. But it's all good now. We made up."

Ginny sighed and changed the conversation.

Over the next few days, Hermione's obsession became finding ways in which Ron could still be alive. George's obsession (in hopes to get more intense snogging) was being the perfect boyfriend.

"Hey, `Mione, guess what? You and I are going to a Quidditch game on Thursday!" He said happily. "My buddy Lee Jordan is the commentator for the Holy Head Harpies and he gave me two free tickets!"

Hermione was pouring over a book of dark arts, in hopes of any clues.

"I'll go if you help me with 'the secret'." She sighed, looking up from her book.

George's face fell slightly. Hermione and George hadn't officially talked together about 'the secret'. Hermione was trying to find possibilities that he could be alive, and then let George help confirm them and place the facts together. George and Hermione hadn't been spending much time together as Hermione was pouring over books, so George spent his Non-Hermione time fixing up Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes for it to be ready to be reopened. At their nightly coco drink, where they always knew they could spent time together, George would reluctantly ask about updates on 'the secret', and Hermione would tell him to wait for further information, and much to George's liking, they would talk about other things like they did before this hysteria erupted.

George took a deep breath. Although he was still sketchy about the idea that Ron could still be alive, he _had _promised Hermione he would help. He could play along and listen to her reasons and tell her to stop when she went too far or the idea had become too absurd

"My room. 15 minutes." He told her, and walked out of the living room.

"Hey, Hermione." Harry said, walking towards her.

"Oh, hello Harry!" Hermione said, hastily closing her book as he sat down.

"I want to talk to you about the argument with George was about." He said solemnly.

She decided to stick to the story. "Oh, George and I just had a disagreement." She said in a high voice.

"Hermione, I've known you for seven years and I know that's not true. You wouldn't go to his room at around one in the morning to argue about your relationship. Now tell the truth." Harry commanded.

Hermione looked around, and saw that it was just the two of them. She knew she could trust Harry.

"Saturday night, I was in my bed, and a patronus came into my room." She said softly. "It was a terrier patronus, like Ron's." Hermione could not make out the look on Harry's face, but she went on. "It spoke one word 'Hermione.' And it was Ron's voice coming out the patronus. Harry, I think Ron's still alive."

Harry's face looked easy to read as a mingled look of fear and anger. Harry did not explode like George did, but, he did not understand.

"Now Hermione, I know what your going through. You're trying to find ways that Ron could still be alive." Harry said soothingly, grabbing her hand. "You _think _that you saw a patronus. _But _you didn't. I went through the exact same thing with Sirius. I thought he was talking to me beyond the veil."

"No!" Said Hermione, taking away her hand. "I _did _see his patronus!"

"Hermione, you were probably just dreaming." Harry suggested

"No, I wasn't!" Hermione said, frustrated.

"You were _there _when Ron died!" He told her.

"And I was _there_ when I saw the patronus!" Hermione retorted angrily.

"Look I'm sorry; Hermione, but I just can't believe you!" Said Harry, his calm voice rising.

"Fine!" Hermione yelled, stomping upstairs. "George will help me! He believes me!"

"Yeah, probably just to get some more snogging." Harry said, smirking to himself.

As she walked up the stairs, she felt hot tears escape from her eyes. Her best friend didn't believe her and her boyfriend agreed to help but had his doubts. They were almost making her rethink if she had seen the patronus. She had been very tired. Now she was thinking crazy. She knew what she saw. She also knew someone who would've believed her. Ron always had theories that people could still be alive. He had tried to prove to her Mad-Eye was alive. He had thought Dumbledore was still alive. But now she was trying to prove he was still alive. She missed him so much. She walked into George's room and forgot she was still crying.

"Hey, Hey." George said soothingly, immediately getting up from his bed and putting a comforting arm around her.

"Nobody… believes…me." Hermione sobbed between breaths as George sat down with her on the bed, arm still around her.

"Who?" Said George.

"Harry d-didn't believe m-me… You h-have your d-doubts… I-if I t-tell anyone else they'll s-send me to St. Mungo's!"

"Hermione." Said George quietly. "I do have my doubts. But I need you to show me that I'm wrong. Give me reasons to apologize for not believing. Reasons to me bow down to you begging for forgiveness."

Hermione gave a wet and shaky laugh. "You won't need to beg at my feet."

"That was a laugh!" George said, giving her a hug.

"I just miss him so much." She said into his shoulder.

"I know, I know. Let it out." George said, stroking her hair as she sobbed.

"Now, tell me how think Ron could still be alive." George said once Hermione had calmed down.

Hermione took a deep breath and regained her strength. She used the same tone of voice she used when she explained class work to Ron. "Well, obviously, the patronus . I never thought about him still being alive until I saw it. Now I know there are clues everywhere. I know I also saw Ron's death. But I saw him being strangled and then a flash of green light. Then it went pitch black. That's a kind of sketchy death, isn't it? So there were lots of things I could have missed. Well, we went with idea that Ron was killed by the long wounds across his chest, correct?" George nodded, and Hermione went on. "Well, the cuts aren't that deep! I don't think it could have killed him, and if those cuts could have killed him, then it would've taken longer than a minute like we think. And, even though Luna and Dean both looked for it, they could not find Ron's wand. It wasn't lying around and it wasn't in his pocket." Hermione looked at George for his exclamation.

"Well, those are all good reasons, Hermione." George started, "But I still think that Ron has…moved on. I mean, yes, the death was sketchy, but it happened. And Ron has been buried. We all saw it."

Hermione was getting frustrated. "You said you'd help me!" She reminded him.

"Yes, but, I'm not fully convinced-

"You should be convinced by the patronus alone!" She yelled. "I'd really like you to help me. Could you just, just pretend that you agree with me? Play along as if you think theirs a chance, and help me?"

"Sure." George said cheerfully. "Where do you want to start?"


	9. Meeting with the Minister

"Well, the thing we need to decide is who would try to kill him." Hermione told George as they discussed 'the secret' in his room .

"Easy. Death Eaters." George said simply.

"But, all the Death Eaters are either dead or in Azkaban." Hermione reminded him.

"Probably not all of them." George said darkly. "Lucius Malfoy bought his way out of Azkaban once; I bet he can do it again. Or remember Karkoroff? He gave information to the Ministry and got away. 'Course he was killed, but oh well."

"Well, I think you have a good idea. But instead of playing guessing games, I think we should go straight to the Ministry and find out whose dead, who's in Azkaban, and who's free." Hermione suggested.

"Sounds good." George said, nodding. "How about tomorrow?"

The next day, Hermione put on a classy business outfit, ready to go to the Ministry. She came downstairs and saw George was sporting his jacket made of dragon skin. They had thought about going to the Auror office, but since Harry worked there he might find out what their doing and tell them off, they decided to go the Minister himself, Kingsley Shaklebolt. Normally, they wouldn't go to the extremes of talking to the Minister, they would just go the Auror office and avoid Harry, but since they knew Kingsley and were friendly with him it was quite all right.

"Boy, I never thought I'd have to come here again since the last time Dad took me to Take-your-child-to-work-day." George said, shuddering as they entered the hustling, bustling area of the Ministry. Hermione had known for years that George's life's ambition was to stay well away from the Ministry and open a joke shop, which he had succeeded in doing.

"Come on, Kingsley's expecting us in 5 minutes." Hermione said, taking his hand and maneuvering through the crowds to get to the elevator.

"Names?" Said the secretary at the front desk. Behind the desk stood a door that read Minister of Magic.

"Hermione Granger and George Weasley." Hermione told her.

The secretary checked them off a list. "The Minister will be with you in moment."

Hermione and George went and sat in the waiting room's chairs. George grabbed a magazine from the table, and as he flipped through it, Hermione laughed as she noticed it was _Witch Weekly. _

"C'mon, `Mione, there's no point in twiddling your thumbs waiting around, pick up a magazine!" George told her.

"No, I'm too scared. Ron's life could rest on the fate of this meeting!" Hermione said.

"Well, until then, here's a quiz. _Are you_ _under his spell?_" George said, reading from the magazine. "Question one You see your crush in the hall, you A. Cast a charm, breaking open his bag and then help him pick up his quills and such or B. Congratulate him on his performance in the last Quidditch match and keep walking." Hermione laughed before answering B.

"You have some free time between potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts." George read. "You spend it-

"Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, the Minister will see you now." The secretary said, and with a flick of her wand the door opened.

"Hello, Hermione." Kingsley said. "Hello George."

"Hello, Kingsley." Hermione said.

"Hello, _Minister._" George said, and they laughed as they shook hands.

"Now what brings you here today?" Kingsley asked.

"Well, George accompanied me on my quest to find which Death Eaters are in jail, dead, etc." Hermione said nervously.

"And why is that?" Kingsley asked.

"Because I wanted to know on any leads you had on who killed Ron Weasley. He was my best friend and boyfriend, and George's brother. It's only natural that we'd like to find out who killed him. If you could be so kind as to give us a list of Death Eaters that you have in Azkaban, or have else been killed."

"Why of course." Kingsley said.

He opened a filing cabinet and took out a piece of parchment. "Here you go." He said, handing it to Hermione. George edged closer towards her, and together they scanned the list. They could not think of any Death Eater that was roaming free. Even Lucius Malfoy had been put in Azkaban. Then it hit Hermione.

"Kingsley," Hermione started, and he looked up. "What about… what about Draco Malfoy?"

George stared blankly at her. But Kingsley spoke in his calm and reassuring voice, "Hermione, I'm not in charge of putting people in Azkaban and interrogating them. I may be able to put in and take out a person, but I'm not in charge. However, I do know that Draco Malfoy did have the Dark Mark branded on his left arm. But, the Draco is just a boy. He grew up with his father being a Death Eater. He grew up with bad influences. The Wizamort believed that it was fair to let him off."

"I'm not sure it was the right thing to do!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Everyone makes mistakes." Kingsley said soothingly.

"Yes, but-

"Hermione." George said quietly. "That's enough."

Hermione sighed. "Thank you for your time, Kingsley."

"Yeah, thanks." George said, shaking his hand.

"Your welcome." Kingsley said. "And if I find any information on Ron, I promise I'll give it to you."

Hermione and George walked out, and as they were alone in the elevator, Hermione let out her excitement. She spontaneously kissed George.

"What was that for?" George said, amused.

"Can you believe it George? I think we have a lead!" She exclaimed.

"It is suspicious, but…"

"Can't you just agree for once?" Hermione complained loudly.

"Okay, fine. It is very suspicious. Malfoy was a Death Eater. But why would he go off and kill Ron, right after he was cleared?" George asked,

"Beats me." Hermione sighed. "Same reason you and Fred broke rules in school. You kept getting trouble, but you kept doing it.

George smiled. "That was to amuse ourselves! Are you saying that Malfoy killed Ron to amuse himself?"

"Well, that's an idea, but I was saying that even though you got in trouble, you kept breaking rules! That's what Malfoy's doing.

"_Could_ be doing." George corrected her.

"George, it's the best lead we got. You have got to help me."

"Oh all right." George said as the elevator opened.


	10. The Truth

Hermione knew someone who would definitely understand accusations against Draco Malfoy. Harry had spent his whole 6th year trying to figure out what Malfoy was doing, and it turned out he was a Death Eater. He would help them.

"Harry, I need to talk to you." Hermione said, cornering him when they were alone after dinner.

"Okay, let's sit down." Harry said, motioning towards the couch.

"George and I went to the Ministry today."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"We wanted to find which Death Eaters have been caught or killed. We wanted to find out who killed Ron." Hermione confessed, and Harry nodded. "And do you know who's still roaming free, Harry? Draco Malfoy!"

Harry thought about what Hermione said for a moment. "Are you trying to tell me that you think Malfoy killed Ron?"

"Tried to kill Ron." Hermione corrected him.

Harry laughed. "Hermione, Malfoy's a big talker. He'd say that he'd do something, but not go through with it. He said he'd kill Dumbledore, but didn't have the guts to do it. And why would he kill Ron for no apparent reason?"

"Harry, it's the best lead we've got. Help us investigate! Ron and I didn't believe in your theory that Malfoy was a Death Eater. Well, it turned out you were right and Ron and I felt guilty. We want you to help us so you don't feel guilty!"

"Hermione, I'm sorry, I just can't believe you. It's improvable." Harry said, stood up and walked away. Hermione did nothing to stop him.

Hermione walked upstairs into George's room. George hadn't noticed, as he was over at his desk, working with potions. He poured two bottles together, and it exploded. Hermione laughed and he turned around to greet her. She laughed even harder as she noticed his face was covered in black soot. She walked over and kissed him.

"What was that for?" George asked.

"Does every kiss need a reason?" Hermione answered, conjuring a rag out of thin air and wiping his face daintily.

"I guess not." George said, and he starting kissing her again.

"So, you obviously came to talk about 'the secret'." He told her once they parted.

Hermione smiled. "I just wish there was something I could show you, total proof that he's alive."

They sat on George's bed in silence for a few minutes. The George's face lit up, and he seemed more enthusiastic about 'the secret' then ever.

"I got it!" George yelled, hugging Hermione. "It's so obvious, but we never would think about it because Mum put it away…"

"Speak in English!" Hermione commanded excitedly.

"Well, when Fred died, Mum put a lot of things away. She never seemed able to get rid of the bed or anything; it just hurt her too much. But some things that reminded her of Fred pained her to look at. So she packed them up in boxes. One of those things was the Weasley clock. She just hated to see Fred's name under 'Deceased'. If we can find the clock…

"We can see what Ron's name is under!" Hermione squealed. "George you're a genius!" And Hermione starting kiss George with more enthusiasm then ever.

"Less kissing, more walking!" George said, taking her hand as they ran out of his room and down the stairs, two at a time.

George led Hermione into a basement that Hermione had never seen before. It was filled with things from the Weasleys' past, like broken chairs, old stuffed animals, and from here to there a broken muggle artifact. There were numbers of boxes; some labeled 'Fred', the other ones 'Ron'. George darted towards the Fred ones. Hermione followed him. They started franticly opening boxes.

"Hermione, I think I found it!" George exclaimed, and Hermione was at George's side so quickly she could have apperated.

The clock was just like she had remembered it. With nine hands on it, and different labels like 'traveling' or school'. Hermione and George examined it. Mr. Weasley's, Bill's, Charlie's, and Percy's hands stood on 'work'. 's, George's, and Ginny's stood on 'home'. Fred's stood under 'deceased'. And Ron's was under… 'Mortal peril'.

Mortal peril. Mortal peril! That meant Ron was still alive! Hermione had been right! But, it also meant that Ron was in grave danger. She had to save him, now. She looked up at George. He was speechless. Hermione hugged him tightly. Then she started kissing him. This was the happiest she had been since Ron had died. Correction, been kidnapped.

"George! Can you believe it?" Hermione squealed, kissing him between every sentence.

"No!" George said, laughing and picking her off her feet and spinning her around.

They both laughed wildly but when George set her his face was solemn. Their arms were still around each other, and his gaze was complete remorse.

"Look, Hermione, I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I said a lot of nasty things that one night, and you didn't deserve it. And I promised to help you, but I still really didn't believe you." He confessed, and he pulled a loose strand of hair behind ear.

Hermione gave him a long, passionate kiss.

"You kind of made up for that. Thinking of the clock idea. And promising to help me. And to think when we were younger I thought you and Fred were idiots."

George laughed. "Good looking, funny, and charming idiots, of course." George added, and he kissed her.

"Now, we have to get moving on saving Ron." Hermione said seriously. "Mortal peril means he's in grave danger. I think we should go to Malfoy's tomorrow."

"T- Tommorrow?" George sputtered.

"There's no point in waiting. Every moment we wait Ron is an inch closer to death." Hermione said solemnly.

"I guess your right." George sighed.

"You do realize that we could get in serious trouble for doing this?" Hermione said nervously. "If we're wrong, I mean. Breaking into someone's house. Attacking people for no apparent reason. That's what it will look like. And they might put us in St. Mungo's for going mad."

"Hermione," George said seriously. "What's life without a little risk?"


	11. Journey to Malfoy Manor

Hermione had explained her adventure to Malfoy manor that night. And the very next night, then were as ready as they would ever be. George had put a cap that said 'England' with a snitch on it to try to unsuspiciously mask his red hair. Hermione's disguise was feebler. She had just straightened her hair. Their disguises were not to con Malfoy into believing they were someone else, they were just to let someone not recognize them and let them into the house, and then it didn't matter if they found out who they were, because they were going to stun them. All they had brought with them was their wands, and the plan was simple. Stun them, go in the cellar, look for Ron, grab him if he's there, tie up Malfoy if he had taken Ron, and take Malfoy back for questioning.

"You ready?" George asked Hermione.

"Not really." She laughed slightly.

"Well you look great anyway." George said. Hermione smiled.

"We better get going." She grabbed his hand and they apperated. They decided to go with side-along apperation so they did not get separated.

They landed on a country road, in front of a huge mansion. It was the kind of mansion you see in old scary movies. There was a high, iron gate.

"State your purpose!" A booming voice said.

"We're friends of Draco." Hermione lied in a timid voice.

The door swung open.

George took Hermione's shaking hand and led her up the road. Then, when they got to the front door, he knocked. They had decided to come right after dinner, as to not look too suspicious. It was Mrs. Malfoy who opened the door.

"And who are you?" Narcissa asked rudely.

"Friends of Draco.I'm Montague." George lied, shaking her hand. "And this is-

"Millicent Bullstrode." Hermione said in a high voice.

"Oh." Said Narcissa. It seemed she had never heard of them. And that was the plan. "Come in."

She led them in the drawing room. All was dark, except for the blazing fireplace.

"Draco, some friends are here for you." Narcissa said.

Draco got out of the chair. George was fingering with his wand with his hand. Hermione was ready to take hers out any minute. Draco studied their faces.

"Those aren't friends!" Draco yelled. "It's the mudblood Granger and one of the Weasley clones!" Before Draco could grab his wand, Hermione stunned him. George turned to Narcissa.

"_Stupefy!_" He shouted. Then a third large figure appeared from another chair. It was Goyle. "_Stupefy!_" George shouted again.

"C'mon!" Hermione screamed, taking George's hand. They ran out of the drawing room. Hermione could hear the blood pumping in her ears. Both she and George's hand's were so sweaty it was a miracle they hung onto each other. George's hat fell off as they ran so fast. Hermione's heart was beating so fast she thought it might explode. They came to a long hallway and down a long set of stairs. Then they reached a door.

"_Ahomalora!" _Hermione yelled, pointing her wand at the doorknob. "Keep the door open." She hissed as they walked inside and Hermione noticed there was no knob on the inside. If it was closed, they too could be locked in, because Hermione knew even magic couldn't get you out.

"_Lumos_." George said. Hermione grabbed George's hand and squeezed it tight. He held out his wand searching for something. Then he found something. They walked towards it. It was definitely a body. And it was Ron's.

He was curled in a ball. He seemed to be either sleeping, unconscious, or worse case scenario, dead. Then they noticed he was breathing. "Ron!" Hermione screamed, the tears falling large and fast from her eyes. Tears even stung George's too. "Ron!" She said, shaking him. "Wake up! Wake up!"

Then, slowly, Ron opened his eyes. "M-mealtime already?" He asked, but then his eyes widened. "H-H-Hermione? G-George?"

"It's us Ron!" Hermione said, hugging him.

"We've come to save you." George said, smiling through his tears and hugging him as well.

"He's all chained up!" Hermione gasped. "I'll fix that." She said, and pointed her wand at the chains to break them.

Hermione and George lifted Ron up, as he was very weak. They each put an arm around him to help him walk. Then, all of a sudden, a figure came running down the steps.

"George, the door!" Hermione screamed. George ran, and so did the figure who appeared to be Goyle. He was closing the door. George lunged at it. Just as Goyle had swung the door almost closed, George had stuck his forearm in the door. Sickening pain overcame George as Goyle tried to shut the door. His arm had so much pressure against him it seemed like it was going to pop off.

"George!" Hermione cried.

"Help…me." George groaned as the blood rushed through his forearm. The pain hurt so much. Goyle was bigger them him, he was winning. George just wanted to cut his arm off at this point.

"_Stupefy_!" Hermione yelled, pointing her wand at Goyle through the crack between the door.

Goyle fell to the ground. Hermione hugged George, and then examined his arm.

"Are you okay?" She whispered.

"Yeah, it just hurts, but I don't think there's anything you can do." George moaned.

"I'd like to spend more attention on it, but we got to run." Hermione said, grabbing Ron.

"You know, it'll just be easier if I take him." George put Ron in a fireman's lift and they ran upstairs.

It must have all been planned, because Malfoy was waiting for them. "_Stupefy_!" He yelled. Instead of hitting George, it hit Ron. Narcissa aimed her curse at Hermione. She blocked it, and sent a stunning spell back at her. George, who had a stunned Ron on his back, was just relying on his quick reflexes to dodge the curses Malfoy sent at him.

"_Stupefy_!" Hermione shouted, sending the spell right at his chest. Malfoy dropped to the ground, right next to his mother. Then they faced an awkward, suspicious silence. The kind of calm you get after a storm. They waited to see if anything else was going to pop out.

"Thanks for that." George said, tightening his grip on Ron.

"Don't mention it." Hermione said, walking towards Malfoy and sending ropes out of her wand to be wrapped around him.

"What's that for?" George asked.

"To bring him in for questioning." Hermione replied. "We should get Goyle too; he's the big guy I saw with Malfoy at the restaurant."

"And Mrs. Malfoy?" George questioned.

"I'll wipe her memory. _Oblivate._" She said calmly.

George gingerly laid Ron down and walked down the stairs where the stunned Goyle was. He sent ropes out of his wand and they tied around him, and then said '_Wingardium Leviosa!_" And Goyle floated behind him up the stairs. When they got to the top, George flicked his wand and Goyle fell.

"Okay, I'll take these two gits and you can apperate with Ron." George told Hermione.

"Fair enough. See you at the Burrow." Hermione said, holding on to the stunned Ron and disapperating.


	12. Questions and Answers

Hermione stood in front of the Burrow. Ron's unconscious body was sagging and bringing her down. She dropped to the ground in the soft grass. She hadn't had time to rejoice over Ron's life, as they were risking their own to save his. She put his head on her lap and stroked his hair while she cried tears of joy. Then she heard a crack and turned to see George stumbling to the ground under the weight of the unconscious and tied up Malfoy and Goyle. George left them their and ran towards Hermione. He put his arm around her and stared down at Ron.

"We did it." Hermione said, hugging George.

"Yeah," Said George, laughing. "We actually did. Now c'mon, let's bring Ron inside so he can see the family again. George carried Ron like a cradled baby back into the house. Hermione held onto Ron's hand. As they reached the door, Ron started to stir. He opened his eyes, and looked up.

"G-George?" He whispered. George smiled and nodded.

"Where am I?" He said groggily.

"Home." George said, tears falling down his cheeks and onto Ron's lap.

Hermione opened the door for them.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled weakly.

"Hello, Ron!" Hermione said shakily as she started to cry again. Ron held out his hand to Hermione but she ran downstairs.

"Mrs. Weasley! Mr. Weasley! Anyone else who's here come downstairs!" George heard Hermione cry in an urgent voice.

"What is it?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she ran downstairs, followed by Mr. Weasley and Ginny.

"Look!" Hermione said as they were at the foot of the stairs, pointing at George carrying Ron. Mr. Weasley squinted. Ginny was the first to notice.

"It's-its Ron's body!" Ginny said.

"It's not just Ron's body," George said.

"It's me." Ron said feebly.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, though very confused, ran towards Ron. George walked towards the couch and placed him down.

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley said, sobbing and hugging him.

"This isn't possible!" Ginny exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear and looking and George and Hermione.

"Someone's got to get the rest of the family over here!" Mr. Weasley said, wiping his tears.

"I'll get Harry." Ginny said after she hugged Ron, and as she still couldn't apperate, she went to grab Floo Powder.

"I'll get Bill, Charlie and Percy." Mr. Weasley said strode out of the room.

"And I'm going to look up antidotes, as Ron looks very ill." Mrs. Weasley said, giving Ron one last kiss as she went into the kitchen.

"I need to talk to you two." Ron said, leaning up a little on his pillow.

"Okay, shoot." George said.

"You can tell us anything, Ron." Hermione told him.

"I want to know how you found me. The whole story. And no offense or anything, but I think it's a kind of odd couple who saved me. Not that I'm complaining or anything, but I never saw you two as best of friends or partners in crime. I thought if anyone it would be Hermione and Harry."

Hermione fidgeted on the arm of the couch, nearest Ron's head. "That's what we are," She said nervously. "One odd couple."

"Yeah, we're _really _close friends." George said darkly.

"Hmm…" Ron sighed. "Then a lot has changed. But I want to know the whole story. What happened after I was kidnapped. How you two became friends. How you discovered that I was alive. And how you knew where to go."

Hermione looked up at George. Mrs. Weasley walked in, and handed Ron a steaming potion. "Drink up, Ronnie." She commanded.

"Thanks Mum." He mumbled, and Mrs. Weasley started to cry again. "I'm sorry, Mum, but we're kind of in the middle of an important conversation. Oh, and what I'd really need is some food."

"By all means you should be able to have a private talk with your saviors without me interrupting!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed first kissing George and then Hermione. "And I'm going to be making your favorite meals!" She said, running to the kitchen.

"Ron…" Hermione said timidly. "Can't we talk about this later? You need your rest."

"I won't be able to rest until I've known what happened." Ron grumbled.

Before either of them could open their mouths to say something, they were interrupted by a number of footsteps coming in the door. "Ron!" Numbers of red headed family members yelled, running towards him.

"You know, Malfoy and Goyle are still outside." George said to Hermione in a low voice.

"Let's go get them."

It was a scary sight. As they were out in the dark, they saw Malfoy and Goyle withering around like dying animals trying to get out of their ropes. George and Hermione stunned them again.

"What are you going to tell Ron?" George asked him.

"What do you mean?" Hermione responded.

"I'm talking about us! Going out! He was your boyfriend before me, and to him, you still together! George exclaimed. Or…are you still together, now that he's back?"

"I'm going to tell him the truth." Hermione confessed. "He needs to know what happened between us. As for me and you, and me and Ron… I just don't know. Honestly." George and Hermione gazed at each other.

"So I guess you'll be choosing one of us?" George questioned.

"That's the plan." Hermione sighed.

"Let the games begin." George whispered.

George and Hermione dropped Malfoy and Goyle at the front door with a flick of their wands.

"These," George said dramatically, "Are you're culprits."

Everybody gasped. "Malfoy!" Harry yelled. "And Goyle?"

"Lucius Malfoy's son!?" Mr. Weasley roared in disbelief.

Percy ran out of the room, and reappeared with a potion flask. He forced it down Malfoy and Goyle's lolling throats. "Sleeping Draught." He explained. "That'll keep them quiet for a while."

"Tell us the story, Ron!" Bill commanded.

"Yeah, we wanted to hear it!" Charlie urged.

If Ron is too tired to talk then everybody can wait till morning!" Mrs. Weasley ordered.

"No, it's `kay `um. Ron said through a mouthful of food. He was eating so fast you'd think he hadn't eaten in days. Ron swallowed, and after asking Mrs. Weasley for more he started his story.

"So, it was about a month and a half ago, right? I've lost track of time…" Everyone nodded as Ron started his story. "So Hermione and I are on a date, and I had a present for her. It was a necklace. Well, I seemed to have scored, great dinner with a great present with the greatest girl in the world," Ron smiled at Hermione, and Hermione smiled back, tears in her eyes. George looked at the floor. "Of course, it being me, something had to go wrong. I forgot the necklace! I told Hermione I'd run back to the house and get it. So I grab the necklace, and when I was back in front of the restaurant, I saw two masked men. They came towards me." Everybody gasped and Ron continued. The bigger one, Goyle obviously, was choking me by holding me around my neck. Malfoy commanded him to kill me." Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, Hermione, and Ginny had all started crying. Mr. Weasley, Bill, George, and Harry all comforted their wives or girlfriends, looking pale and sick. "Do you remember in fourth year, the fake Moody's class, when he told us that we could all point our wands at him, say the killing curse, and all he'd get was a nosebleed?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione. They both nodded. "Well, that's kind of what happened. Goyle's not a good wizard. He yelled the incantation, and instead of dying, I got horrible scratches across my chest." Ron lifted up his old, horribly filthily bloodstained shirt. Hermione remembered when that had been the shirt he had worn under his dress robes. Everybody gasped as they saw the long cuts across his chest. They were the same as the fake corpse had; accept these were not fresh cuts.

"I'll have to do something about that, Ron." Mrs. Weasley said, handing him more food.

"Well, after that, Malfoy threw some Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder." Ron said darkly, and George fidgeted uncomfortably. "And then Malfoy was going to kill me. But the truth is; he didn't have the stomach. He couldn't do it. So he duplicated my body, leaving me to look dead on the ground, and took me to Malfoy Manor." Everybody was shocked.

"I was put in a cellar. I hadn't been out of that cellar until today, a month and a half later. I had ropes tied around me. I was given food and water either once a day or every two days. Sometimes they forgot. I haven't had a full meal until now. It was just a bunch of table scraps. After that, Mrs. Weasley ran to the kitchen again, and Ron kept talking, not hiding the bitterness in his voice.

"I wanted it to end. I wanted to die. I was in a cellar, sleeping on my dress robes every night. I had not had a bath or change over clothes in since the night I was kidnapped. I was lonely. I was bored. I was weak. I was starving. I had never been so hungry in my life. I was sick from the wounds across my chest that had never been attended to. The thing that kept me going was you guys." He said looking up at all of them. "My friends and family. Especially you, Hermione." Hermione blushed before flinging her arms around Ron and giving him a big hug. Ginny looked up at George knowingly. George looked sad and confused. "One day Goyle came in with my meal. I had finally found a nail and cut off my ropes. So, when he walked in, I jumped on top of him, stole his wand, and produced a talking patronus. I was going to send the patronus to the person I missed the most, Hermione." Harry was looking at Hermione, and his face showed so much remorse Hermione pitied him. "I wanted to say, 'Hermione! Help me! I'm at Malfoy Manor!' But all I got out was 'Hermione' before Goyle grabbed me. But the patronus was sent. After that I was locked up with chains for extra precaution. And then, tonight Hermione and George saved me." Everybody was either wearing a look of pure horror and shock, or else crying. "Now," Said Ron casually, "I want to hear Hermione and George's story."


	13. Tattle Tales

"Well, Hermione, I think it's time he, and everybody else, knows the true story. Care to start?" George said cheerfully.

"I guess." Hermione sighed. Hermione started with the story of what happened when Ron was being attacked. Then she told him how at the funeral, George was there to comfort her. She explained how George was there to help her with her grief, but didn't give many examples. Then she told the story about how she found the patronus, how she told George and he didn't really believe her but agreed to help and how she told Harry and he didn't believe her. She explained how she and George went to the Ministry, talked to Kingsley, and found out the only free roaming Death Eater was Malfoy, so they decided to investigate. She told everyone George's brilliant idea of finding Ron under mortal peril on the Weasley Clock.

"Wow, George that was very clever of you." Ginny said admiringly.

"My Georgie's always thinking." Mrs. Weasley said, giving him a tight squeeze.

"Since we're on the topic," Percy said, hesitating, "There's no possibility that Fred- that Fred could be alive still, is there?"

"No." George said solemnly, and there was a silence for a moment, and then Hermione continued talking.

"So, the next day, today,-

"We decided to go to Malfoy Manor, save Ron, and kick some butt." George said happily.

"Yes, I guess you could say that." Hermione said, trying to pretend George was being immature but ending up laughing with everyone else.

"In a more exciting way of putting it, we were dodging and sending curses and hexes left and right, and I almost got my arm cut off by trying to keep us from being locked in the cellar." George said.

"Bravo." Ron said, and everyone laughed.

Hermione looked meaningfully at George. She hadn't gotten around to telling Ron yet. Mrs. Weasley had just handed Ron another plate of food. Ron happily dived in. When he would stop eating, Hermione didn't know but she shouldn't say anything against it after he had starved for a month and a half. Everyone was so happy at Ron's return. He was already talking and laughing with everybody. Hermione didn't want to spoil his fun. On the other hand, she could also break George's heart by not telling Ron about their relationship. That could make George feel unimportant.

"Should you do it or should I?" George said. He must have read her mind.

"I should do it." Hermione croaked.

"Ron, Ron…"

"`Eah `Er-my-nee?" Ron sputtered through a mouthful of food.

"Ron, George and I, George and I are…" Hermione started, but she couldn't finish it.

"Elephant in the room, Ron, Hermione and I are dating." George said simply. Ron spat out his food. He was drinking pumpkin juice at the time to wash it down, so food and juice came out at the same time.

"Wh-wh-WHAT!?" Ron sputtered. The rest of the Weasleys and Harry threw nervous glances at one another. George and Hermione looked serious. Ron stared at them. Then he grinned.

"Oh, I get it! Hermione, you must have picked up some of George's sense of humor because that's one funny joke!" Ron started laughing. When no one joined in, he said, "Well, you must have taken acting lessons together too, because you make it almost seem real."

"That's not all we did together." George said darkly. His mother threw his an angry glance. "I mean, we're just dating." He added quickly to satisfy his mother. "But, Ron, me and Hermione _are_ going out." He said seriously.

Ron looked at both of them, his mouth opened wide. Hermione nodded. He was sputtering, and couldn't get his words out.

"C-can I t-talk with Hermione alone?" He stammered.

The rest of the family darted out the room so fast it was unbelievable.

There was an awkward silence between them. "Y-you should really finish your food, Ron." Hermione said nervously.

"I'm not hungry anymore." Ron said grumpily, pushing away his food tray and crossing his arms. Hermione took the tray and set it down on the ground.

"Why don't you give it to _George_?" He sneered. "Feed him little bits of food off _my _fork?"

"Look, Ron, you don't understand, George was there for me-

"While I was dying in a cellar thinking only of you!" Ron retorted.

"I know, I know, but George helped me get through my grief-

"And get over me and get on with your life!" Ron scoffed.

"I could never get over you, Ron." Hermione said, tears in her eyes.

"Then why don't you ditch George and date me?" Ron said bluntly.

"It's not that easy. I really like both of you." She confessed.

There was another awkward silence between them.

"I'm sorry." Ron said finally.

"For what?" Hermione said, surprised.

"If you want to date George…that's-that's all right with me." He sighed. "I have no reason to be arguing and begging you to take me back and ditch George, when you and George saved me. If he makes you happy, then-then I'm happy for you. But I can't promise I'm happy for myself. And I can't promise I'll get over you. Because the truth is I never will."

"Ron that was the sweetest thing I've ever heard." Hermione said, crying and taking his hand.

"It's the least I can do. If it weren't for you and George, I'd either die early in a cellar or be shipped of to America with a strong memory charm; they were thinking about doing that you know, and you and George would be on your honeymoon." Ron forced a smile.

"Here's to freedom." He said, taking his goblet and raising it. "And to you and George, that you have a long and happy relationship together, unless of course, you want me back." He said, and there was a twinkle in his eyes as he looked at her before he drained his goblet.

"Were they really going to send you to America?" Hermione asked Ron, trying to change the conversation.

"Oh, yeah." Ron said seriously. " I mean, they were to scared to kill me, so they had a dying kid in locked in their cellar, they can't let go of me because they'd get caught, so they thought, 'we could put him under a strong memory charm and dump him in America'."

"That's horrible." Hermione said.

"Yeah, it is. But if you hadn't saved me, I'd prefer that to living underground. Anyway, enough about my sad tales, tell me how you've been getting along?" Ron asked, as if the fight before never happened. "I wan to hear the really story. Like what you and George have been up to. The stuff that makes him oh so great."

"Well, let's see…" Hermione started, and soon they were talking and laughing like nothing ever happened, like Ron had never been taken away. Then their happiness was interrupted by Mrs. Weasley.

"Ronnie, dear, I think it's time for you to go to bed." She said, as if he was five years old. "You need your rest. After, of course, you must take a long awaited shower. You don't need anymore food, do you?"

"No, thanks, Mum, I'm full." He started to get up from the couch, and Mrs. Weasley ran towards to help him. "Mum, I'm weak, not paralyzed." He grumbled as she tried to help him and he shook her off. "Goodnight, Hermione." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder for support. He leaned in to kiss her, and then hesitated. He decided on a kiss on the cheek. Hermione's cheek seemed to tingle as he did. "Goodnight, Ron." She said, and ran upstairs.


	14. Who Could be the One?

Hermione quietly opened the door to Ginny's room. "Ahh!" She squealed as she looked at her bed. Hermione took a closer look. It was just George. He seemed to be asleep on her bed. How cute.

"He was waiting for you." Ginny whispered, who had seemed to have woken up when Hermione screamed.

"George," Hermione whispered, shaking his muscular body gently. "George!"

"Oh, Hermione!" George said, clutching his heart. "I was waiting for you to come upstairs, but I fell asleep waiting."

"He's had a long day." Ginny added.

"Shut it, Ginny." George said bluntly. Ginny gave him a dirty look and put her head back on her pillow.

"So, what did Ron say?" George asked.

Hermione sighed. "He was mad about it at first, but now he's…cool with it.

"Cool with it? How is that possible? Ron Weasley, the big green monster? Mr. Jealousy, cool with it?" George said in disbelief.

"Yes. He said he couldn't be mad, because you and I saved him, so he didn't have the right." Hermione explained.

"So, where does that leave us?" George asked.

Hermione looked over at Ginny, who quickly shut her eyes and pretended to sleep. She took a deep breath before repeating what she had said earlier, "I don't know, George. I really don't. But for now, I think it would be nice if I could stay neutral, and we take a break while I think this through."

"Take all the time you need." George said. "Do I still have permission to kiss you goodnight?"

Hermione leaned in and George took that as sign that he could. They were both kissing fiercely, as for all they knew it could be there last.

"Goodnight, George." Hermione said, giving him one last kiss.

"`Night, `Mione." George said as he walked out.

Ginny immediately got sat upright. "Boy, have you got yourself in one big pickle." She said.

"I know!" Hermione cried. "Who should I choose?"

"Can't do that." Ginny said simply. "It's in the sibling 'code'. I can't choose one sibling over another, that's horrible."

"Can't you just give an idea of who you think is best for me?" Hermione pleaded.

"No! Because it would be like edging you on to a brother. Imagine that Harry and Ron are in love with me….no, that won't work…that Fred and George are…Ew no, that won't work either. Boy, Hermione, you've got to find other friends that aren't my brothers! Anyway, the thing is, if I help you choose, I could help you break one of my brother's hearts, and that's not fair.

"That makes me feel so better." Said Hermione sarcastically. "That either way I'm going to break one of their hearts."

Hermione burst into tears. "Oh, Ginny, this is horrible! For once, I went against my better judgment and didn't think it through! I started dating a guy who was totally wrong for me in every way, and I liked it! And now, my best friend and love of my life for seven years is finally back, and I don't know what to do!"

Ginny gave Hermione a hug. "Hermione, either way it will be okay. From what I heard both boys seem cool with the idea that you're choosing one of them. And they're both great."

Hermione took a deep breath. "Okay. I'll just have to think this through."

The next morning Ron was not downstairs as he was at St. Mungo's. He came back looking much better; the only difference was there was a sling on his right arm, because he had apparently sprained it. The healer's had fixed it but said it should not be used for a while. Malfoy and Goyle's trial was the next day, and after that Ron, Hermione, and George would be interviewed with the _Daily Prophet_ on the amazing story about how he had survived. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was set to be opened next week, with Ron as George's partner. Everyone seemed to be in great spirits, especially since after the trial in which Malfoy had stated, "Imagine this. My father and aunt were Death Eaters. I was under a bad influence, and since Father was in prison, my aunt was dead, and my friend Crabbe was dead too, Goyle and I were feeling like giving revenge, and decided to break up the trio. And the best was to kill Weasley. He's Potter's best friend and Granger's lover. And he's got that big family that would be devastated too, including Potter's girlfriend. But, when it came time to kill him…I… I couldn't do it." Either way, Malfoy and Goyle were sent to Azkaban.

Now the only problem was choosing between Ron and George. They were both okay with the idea of her choosing, but when she was talking with one of them, the other would always interrupt, they had fights over who would sit next to her a meals so much she would always sit between Harry and Ginny.

"You got to choose soon, Hermione." Ginny whispered to her after George had made a funny joke a dinner after Hermione laughed loudly and Ron glared. "They're getting anxious."

"Hermione, could you please pass the butter." Ron asked, even though it was right next to George.

It was Ron and Hermione's turn to clean up after dinner that night. As Hermione walked away, Ron yelled, "HERMIONE!" very urgently.

"What!?" Hermione said, swinging around on the heals of her toes and taking out her wand.

"You're wearing it." He said softly.

"What are you talking about? And what was that whole 'HERMIONE!' thing about?"

"You turned around quickly, and I noticed…you found it, and you're wearing it," He said edging closer towards her, "The necklace I gave you."

Hermione turned bright red. "Isn't that a sign of love?" He whispered, stroking her face.

Hermione walked upstairs to George's room. "We have to talk." She said, her whole body shaking. She had finally made her decision.

"You made you're decision?" George said and his face lit up. Hermione nodded. "Let's sit down." He said, grabbing her hand.

"It's been the toughest decision I've ever had to make." Hermione told him. "Even harder then which classes I had to choose for 3rd year, and in that case I chose all of them. But I can't do that. You guys are both great. And, George, the truth is, if it weren't for you, Ron would still be in that cellar. I would have driven myself to insanity. But you helped me through it. It's because of you Ron is living. And it's because of you I'm living normally, not isolated in my room crying about him." George's face looked serious. "Anyway, what I'm trying to say was, you really are the closet thing to happiness I had had since Ron had died. And now, I say my best friends are Harry, Ron, and you, George. But, George…George, I've…I've chosen Ron."

George's face fell into a frown. "Well, I can't say I'm surprised. You and Ron, well, you're made for each other. And you and me, we only work when Ron's not around. I really, really like you, Hermione. But I think the thing that's best for you is to be with Ron. Me, I'll get on with my life. But him? He's liked you, no, _loved _you for seven years! I didn't see what he saw in you! But, as I got to know you more and more, I realized what Ron saw in you. You're great, Hermione, and I wish you and Ron the best."

"George that is by far the nicest thing I've ever heard!" She said, crying and giving him a hug.

"I still want us to remain friends." She told him while they were hugging.

"Best friends, of course." George said. "Come to think of it, this will be no different from how we regularly are, except for no snogging.

"So, you'll be okay, then?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. I think I'll go make a dinner reservation for this Saturday. Angelina Johnson was looking pretty cute at Ron's funeral." George told her.

Hermione put her hands on her hips, pursed her lips, and said in an angry Hermionish way that someone like Ron and now George knew so well, "And what makes you think _she'd_ go on a date with _you_?"

"Hermione," George said, flabbergasted. "It's _me_!"

Hermione got back with Ron, and they have a long, happy and healthy relationship going. George started dating Angelina Johnson and they're going strong. Hermione and George remained best of friends.

THE END

Thank you so much for all the reviews!!!! Anyway, I would just like to mention that I'm making a sequel. It's going to be called 'Two Sides to Every Story.' It's a Ron/Hermione fanfic and takes place a year later. It ignores the fact that Hermione and George saved Ron, and in this one Hermione and George have broken up, and Hermione finds Ron in America, under a strong memory charm with a new name, and he thinks he's muggle. Can Hermione make him fall in love with her again? Can she make him figure out who he is? Just so you know, George and Hermione will have a kind of comical love/hate relationship.


End file.
